From The Other Side
by Lewis The King
Summary: Sometimes, the heroes aren't heroes, and sometimes, the villain isn't always the villain. Kind of a drabble, kind of a oneshot.


Okay, this was just a one shot which I've been wanting to do for a while now, I know the perspective is kinda crappy, but I wasn't really paying much attention to it, anyway, although disclaimers aren't really necessary and in fact might backfire if I was ever taken to court, they raise the word count to past a thousand, and that's always good, so, I don't own Fairy Tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fairy Tail was composed of hypocrites, maniac's, babarians and monsters, that was the only thing Kaisen was totally sure of any more, while most would've somewhat agreed with a few of those points, the first one was sure to raise some eyebrows, 'hypocrites?' they'd ask, and if any one did he'd tell them his story, but no one asked and they never would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an odd kind of friendship that those of Phantom Lord shared, it was not a bond made of love like Fairy Tail, nor was it one of hatred endured only for a common goal like a dark guild, it was more of a sense of trust, but more than just trust, through they didn't outright like each other, the members of Phantom Lord most certainly enjoyed each others company, they laughed together, they joked together and they most certainly drunk together. They weren't a guild which only let the best of the best in, so long as you had magic they let you in, they had a wide array of mages, from weak to moderate, to a few of incredible strength, Black Steel Gajeel was their strongest, apart from their guild master, a member of the Ten Wizard Saint's! And for most of the very large guild, life was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then came their second greatest mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They hurt three members of Fairy Tail, not severely, and although most were uneasy, they laughed with the others, until they came, and through it was a 'victory', over two hundred mages were injured, and 23 died, he had known nine of them, they were his friends, he had barely avoided fighting the one who did it, instead he had fought one with a ring, he wasn't sure the one who did it knew it, but she had cut them just a touch too deep, her swords, they were sharp, deadly. And no matter how 'righteously' a sword is wielded, a puncture, even a small one, to the lungs is still fatal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then the worst mistake they ever made, they attacked Fairy Tail again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were using a jupiter canon, it was overkill, they knew it, but anybody who had the misfortune to anger their guild master, well, they paid the price, it didn't matter, one person was all it took. That one person stopped the jupiter canon, then piece by piece, their guild was destroyed, the element four, Gajeel, even their guild master! But that was far from the wrost of it, their guild hall, it collapsed in the ocean, think about it. He never did figure out how many of his friends died, but he never saw another person from Phantom Lord again, maybe, just maybe, they survived, but he knew their was no chance, he had jumped out from a crack in the side of the machine as it was felled, when he hit the water through, if he had it another angle, he'd have died, as it was, he couldn't move his right leg any more, he was lucky, he had strength in his arms, it was a trait of having an expansion type of magic, he had just barely managed to bring himself to the shore, when it happened, the circle descended, and in a moment, his magic was robbed from him, he was probably the worst of any of the others, not only was his small reserve of magic cut out of him, he had been using it to make his arm extend and go faster, his arm ended up as useless as his leg, his skin had wrinkled, his hair had fallen out and the injury in his leg which he could have recovered from became permanent. He couldn't bear to let his wife see him like that, god knows how his five year old son would react.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But it wasn't over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His guild disbanded, his comrades imprisoned, every single member of Phantom Lord was suffering in some way. Apart from two of them, those traitors, Juvia the rain woman and Black Steel Gajeel, there had been nothing left for him in the world, he had tried to throw himself of a bridge once, he hadn't been able to do it in the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not before doing one thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked down the streets, a single arm holding a crutch, he barley managed it, he came face to face with the guild, he walked up to the door and fell on it, the door opened, and he fell on the floor, the woman who had felled so many of his comrades got on one knee and helped him up, he stutered one word, "Makarov" he had been rushed towards the guild masters room, the old man had taken a single look at him and ordered the girl to get him down on a chair, his heartbeat pounded against his chest, the man had asked his name, "Kaisen" then his goal, he had responded by pulling away the collar of his shirt, revealing a guild mark, the wizard had been shocked for a moment, but clearly realised that the man in front of him was no threat, he had asked, and Kaisen had replied, and at the end Makarov asked why he had come, and he replied, "Death" The older man had sent out the girl, the guild master raised his hand, and wiped away a tear, before he knew what was happening he was falling, and with the last of Kaisen's power, he asked why, and the older man had no answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, there you go, did you like it? Hate it? Find the concept interesting but the story alright? Or the Opposite? If you fell strongly enoguh about it, then please review. Thanks for reading and goodbye.


End file.
